My Game
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Jyushimatsu mengajak bermain, dan Ichimatsu menyanggupinya—tunggu, Ichimatsu setuju! Dan, permainan macam apa itu? / IchiJyushi. PWP. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

 _M_

 **Genre:**

 _Romance(?)_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Absurd. Judul nggak nyambung lol. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa ff humu(?). Bahasa amberegul dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _IchiJyushi._

 _Lime—iya, lime. PWP. Author ini lelah._

 _Semi!AU—kayaknya._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Osomatsu-san © Fujio Akatsuka_

 _My Game © meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

-"-"-

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Jyushimatsu mengajak bermain, dan Ichimatsu menyanggupinya—tunggu, Ichimatsu setuju?! Dan, permainan macam apa itu? / IchiJyushi. PWP. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichimatsu _-nii-san_!"

 _Dokdokdok!_

Pintu diketuk—digebuk—dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengubah posisi berbaringnya, mengabaikan suara-suara berisik diluar sana.

"Ichimatsu- _nii-saaaaaaan_ ~!"

 _BUGHBUGHBUGH!_

—oke, suara itu mulai mengganggu.

Ichimatsu berguling malas menuruni kasurnya, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ichimatsu- _nii-san_!" Begitu membuka pintu, Ichimatsu mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah identik dengannya—kecuali ekspresinya, tentu saja.

"Berisik... Beritahu aku apa maumu," ujar Ichimatsu malas—nyaris seperti gumaman—pada saudaranya itu.

"Ichimatsu- _nii-san_! Ayo main!" Jyushimatsu berseru penuh semangat.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, jelas.

Baru Ichimatsu hendak menutup kembali pintunya, Jyushimatsu menerobos masuk dan langsung menghempaskan diri di kasurnya.

"Oi!"

Mengabaikan seruan Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu justru melompat-lompat diatas kasur tersebut.

Ichimatsu mendengus kesal.

Yang lebih tua lebih memilih berdiri di balkon, menikmati angin semilir menghembuskan surai hitamnya. Bau laut begitu terasa—itu jelas. Matahari sendiri sudah mulai tenggelam, menciptakan siluet oranye indah di langit.

—meskipun sejujurnya Ichimatsu lebih suka matahari berwarna kuning; mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Ichimatsu bersandar pada pembatas balkon, menatap Jyushimatsu yang kini berguling-guling diatas kasur.

"Hei, Jyushimatsu."

"Ah! Ichimatsu _-nii-san_ sudah mau bermain?"

 _Bruk._

"Ya."

Posisi ambigu. Kini Ichimatsu menimpa Jyushimatsu, memerangkap yang lebih kecil diantara kedua tangannya. Seringai tipis—sangat tipis, nyaris tak terlihat—tersungging di wajahnya. Jyushimatsu mengerjap beberapa kali—tampak bingung.

"Tapi kita bermain _'permainanku'_."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ichimatsu sudah mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir Jyushimatsu. Ciuman yang tak bisa dibilang lembut—justru penuh penekanan. Karena sejak awal mulut Jyushimatsu memang terbuka, Ichimatsu dapat dengan mudah menelusuri rongga mulut yang dibawah; mengabsen setiap deretan gigi, bahkan bergulat lidah. Toh Jyushimatsu sendiri tidak protes, tak ada salahnya, ' _kan_?

Didalam ciuman panas itu, tiba-tiba Jyushimatsu memukul-mukul punggung Ichimatsu—kehabisan nafas, tampaknya. Ichimatsu segera saja melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap si adik (dalam makna denotasi) dibawahnya yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sehabis ciuman panjang itu. Wajah yang memerah tapi tetap menampakkan senyuman lebar itu terlihat—

—manis.

"Bagaimana? Masih ingin melanjutkan permainannya?"

"Ya!" seru Jyushimatsu semangat—meskipun masih sedikit tersengal.

Ichimatsu tersenyum tipis.

Yang diatas sedikit terkejut ketika yang dibawah kemudian menarik dalam pelukannya, memberinya ucapan dengan nada cerah tetapi sedikit halus—yang entah kenapa terdengar seduktif di telinganya.

.

.

"Ayo lanjutkan _, nii-san_ ~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah~ Ngh— _nii-saaaaanh_ —"

Suara dua daging beradu dan becek didalam sana. Entahlah—keduanya sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Persetan kalau Choromatsu tiba-tiba masuk dan mendapati mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang-tak-seharusnya ini. Cinta itu perlu disalurkan, hei.

Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur.

"Anh! Ghah—ngggh—nyah!"

 _Jackpot._

Ichimatsu membalik tubuh Jyushimatsu seperti membalik telur dadar—cepat tapi tetap berhati-hati, tentu saja ia tak ingin melukai adik kesayangannya—tanpa melepaskan hujaman pada lubang dibawah sana. Dengan posisi menungging begini, Ichimatsu lebih mudah memberikan hujaman ke titik terdalam Jyushimatsu.

"Mmmh! Akh! Nyaaah—!"

Jeritan-jeritan tertahan terus keluar dari mulut Jyushimatsu. Tak dapat diindikasikan apa ia kesakitan atau justru menikmatinya.

Ujung miliknya mulai bergetar, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah mencapai klimaks—dan itu berarti ini akan menjadi yang kedua kalinya.

" _N-nii-san_ , aku—"

"Tahan dulu," bisik Ichimatsu tepat di telinga Jyushimatsu. Karena ia harus mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai telinga Jyushimatsu, maka miliknya pun tertancap semakin dalam—dan Jyushimatsu tak dapat menahan desahan kerasnya.

Satu hentakan, dan—

"Aaaah!"

"Ngh—!"

—keduanya keluar bersamaan.

Lega.

Ichimatsu segera mengeluarkan miliknya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Setidaknya dengan begini Jyushimatsu akan diam dan iapun sudah menuruti permintaan sang adik untuk bermain. Ia bisa sedikit tenang—setelah ini ia akan menghubungi Choromatsu untuk berpindah ke kamar Todomatsu saja.

"Ichimatsu _-nii-san_!"

 _Gyut._

Ichimatsu sedikit tersentak ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang dan punggungnya menyentuh kulit seseorang. Tentu saja Ichimatsu tahu itu ulah adiknya, tapi tetap saja ia terkejut—Jyushimatsu masih punya tenaga untuk menariknya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, sebenarnya.

"Aku mau lagi, _nii-san_!"

 _Hah?_

Hening lama.

" _Nii-saaaaaan_ ~!" Karena tak ada tanggapan dari Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu memukul-mukul punggung Ichimatsu.

"Sakit, oi. Bukannya kau sudah kelelahan?"

"Jangan khawatir!" seru Jyushimatsu ceria—sama sekali tak terdengar kelelahan. "Ayo lakukan lagi! Sepuluh ronde!"

"Hhh... Jyushi—"

"Ya? Ya? YA?"

 _Keras kepala sekali anak ini._

Ichimatsu kemudian bangkit dari kasur—mengabaikan tangan Jyushimatsu yang berusaha menggapai-gapainya.

Dengusan keluar dari hidung Ichimatsu. "Kau ini."

Jyushimatsu masih tetap menggapai-gapai Ichimatsu, sampai kemudian—

"Hup."

"Eh?"

—Ichimatsu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Bagaimana kalau empat belas? Seperti namamu." Ichimatsu menampakkan senyuman—seringaian, lebih tepatnya—yang langka tergurat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi permainan yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

 _End._

-"-"-

 **A/N:** KUTUK AJA AUTHOR MESUM INI. KUTUK AJA, SAYA IKHLAS— /headbang/

Ff pertama di fandom ini malah bikin nananini, bejad sekali diri ini :"( /sireman/

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal, para penghuni fandom kembar enam pengangguran. Jangan benci saya karena sudah menodai fandom suci ini dengan ff nananini tanpa plot ini /lambailambai/

Btw, ada yang bingung sama settingnya? Ini sebenernya ceritanya Matsuno bersaudara liburan gitu—dapet tiket plesir atau apalah itu namanya—dan kamarnya dibagi berdua tiap kamar. Jadinya pembagiannya itu Oso-Kara, Choro-Ichi, dan Jyushi-Todo. Makanya tadi Ichi kepikiran nyuruh Choro tidur di kamar Todo.

Udah, gitu aja sih. Selanjutnya saya akan kembali menyampahi fandom ini dengan karya saya lainnya—dan mari berdoa kusoauthor ini gak berniat bikin homo anu-anu di fandom unyu matjam ini lagi. Yha.

Sekian dari saya~! Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._

 _ **((Btw, dibawah masih ada omake~))**_

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

 _Omake~!_

.

.

.

.

Choromatsu menekuk wajahnya kesal. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik melakukan sesuatu di pantai ini—dan kalau bukan Osomatsu menarik paksa dirinya keluar kamar, ia tentu masih akan berguling di kasur empuknya itu.

Sial, pasti saat ini Ichimatsu sedang menikmati kebebasannya diatas kasur _king size_ itu. Terkutuklah Osomatsu.

Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Dirinya memang menemukan ketiga saudaranya yang lain—Osomatsu, Karamatsu, dan Todomatsu—yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tapi diaman yang satu lagi? Jyushimatsu bilang ia tadi pergi untuk memanggil Ichimatsu untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi kenapa ia belum kembali?

Denguskan kesal ia hembuskan. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia mengecek keadaan Jyushimatsu—kalau-kalau ternyata adiknya itu ditangkap oleh _security_ hotel karena menghancurkan beberapa barang dengan tongkat _baseball_ -nya.

Choromatsu segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke hotel. Baru saja ia sampai didepan kamarnya—dan kamar Ichimatsu, tentu saja—,Choromatsu terkejut mendengar suara dari dalam.

Oke.

Choromatsu _speechless_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...kurasa tidur bersama Todomatsu tak ada salahnya."

.

.

.

.

 _Omake end._


End file.
